Menino de Ouro
by Rachel-Snape
Summary: O que acontece quando Dumbledore da passe livre para Harry consultar os livros proibidos de Hogwarts?O que Severus Snape tem com isso? Curtinha...


Nome da fic: "Menino de Ouro  
Gênero: Angst, Romance.  
Spoilers: Nenhum  
Avisos: BSDM, kinks.  
Resumo: Snape e Harry, juntos!  
Beta: Minha prima, que achou que o titulo lembra o filme "o membro de ouro"  
Nota: O 'mundo' de Harry Potter, infelizmente, não me pertence, pq nesse caso nunca que Harry Potter seria hetero.

* * *

Essa situação está acontecendo faz quase um mês, quase um mês que estou assim, enfeitiçado por uma criança, um grifinório. Nunca imaginei que o diretor poderia dar um passe livre para Potter consultar os livros da sessão proibida da biblioteca. Como não percebi que havia algo muito errado nas atitudes daquele moleque? Como poderia de uma hora pra outra melhorar em poções e nas outras matérias que encontrava dificuldade? Claro que com as consultas naqueles livros era certeza que melhoraria em todas as matérias.

Mas apesar de desconfiar de algo nunca cheguei a pensar que o garoto de ouro poderia usar os feitiços que aprendera contra mim, quanto mais para os fins que usou.

Nunca vou admitir em voz alta, mas foram bem executados, tão bem que mesmo sabendo como fazer, não consigo quebrá-los.

Ele está perto, consigo saber em minha pele, respiração, alma e coração, maldito feitiço! Estou em uma situação deplorável, amarrado em minha própria cama, nu, com um consolo enfiado até minha alma e amordaçado. Estou assim desde o término das aulas quando inventei de pedir umas horas a mais para corrigir os trabalhos, desculpa é claro, queria mesmo é ficar longe dele por uns momentos a mais, nunca, jamais voltarei a fazer isso. Aprendi minha lição.

– Oh! Você ainda está acordado?

De sua posição encostado ao batente da porta do quarto ele fala e ri, desgraçado, adora me ver nessas situações.

Sentando na beira da cama ele me observa, seus olhos observavam todo meu corpo, suas mãos não tardam em fazer a mesma coisa, uma mão dele para entre minhas pernas, então eu sinto o consolo se mexer dentro de mim. Lentamente, me torturando é claro. De repente sinto o vazio, o consolo, ele tirou, agora devo me preocupar, me comportei mal, vou ser punido, e não vai ser bom. Além do consolo ele retira as amarras, mas deixa a mordaça, uma vez ele me disse que eu fico bem com mordaças.

Não me mexo como ele gosta, sem ele falar não faço nada, absolutamente nada. Se afastando da cama Potter começa lentamente a se despir, fico observando, uma única vez eu virei o rosto, me arrependo até hoje por isso.

Completamente nu ele sobe na cama, fica de joelhos me fitando com desejo, sim desejo, nunca ninguém me olhou assim, também não cheguei a imaginar que alguém algum dia me olharia dessa forma, mas ele me olha, na verdade sempre foi assim, desde o dia que me enfeitiçou.

Engatinha até mim se colocando entre minhas pernas, sou fitado fixamente por seus olhos verdes profundo, sinto minhas coxas sendo acariciadas, ele puxa uma de minhas pernas para se encaixar na cintura dele, automaticamente acabei dobrando a outra ficando vulnerável á ele.

Foi fácil a entrada dele, tendo ficado horas com 'aquilo' em mim, com uma única, forte e prazerosa, tenho que admitir, estocada indo bem fundo em mim. Potter gosta disso, facilidade em ter os prazeres do meu corpo como, quando e onde ele quiser.

Sinto-o parado dentro de mim, não por preocupação, mas sim para prolongar o momento, ele gosta dessa sensação de estar dentro de mim. Além do que isso da a oportunidade para ele se controlar, por que assim eu fico mais tempo sob seu corpo me contorcendo e gemendo.

Potter também gosta de me fazer surpresas, lembro que uma vez em aula ele estava demorando a voltar com os ingredientes da poção que passei no dia, resolvi ir atrás dele para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando cheguei na porta percebi que algo estava errado, só pelo sorriso com o que ele me olhava, não poderia estar mais certo. Acabei ajoelhado no chão da sala de estoque, chupando o membro ereto de meu aluno.

Minhas lembranças são interrompidas, por sua ação, ele se afasta um pouco e volta a me penetrar com força, sinto meu interior se contrair envolta dele, tenho consciência que isso o deixa louco, mas é por isso que faço, na esperança que ele perca o controle e acabe logo.

Acredito que ele continua por horas, indo e vindo, entrando e saindo, num vem e vai, forte e firme. Sem, no entanto, mudar de posição e muito menos de velocidade. Mas não satisfeito ele me coloca de quatro, se posicionando atrás de mim, Potter começa se esfregando em meu traseiro, mas não fica assim por muito tempo, sem esperar muito ele volta a me penetrar, dessa vez com mais violência que antes se isso é realmente possível.

Depois de me sentir rasgado por dentro, sou assaltado por inúmeras e selvagens estocadas. Os grunhidos que saem de minha garganta só satisfazem mais o ego dele fazendo assim que sua fome por mais aumente.

Mudando repentinamente o ângulo, ele consegue acertar sem piedade minha próstata me fazendo ver estrelas. Enquanto sou bombardeado por uma miríade de sensações, sinto mais do que ouço, sua voz rouca e profunda em meu ouvido.

– Se você gemer meu nome... Retiro a mordaça... Mas só se você for bonzinho.

Tortura-me, viola, dá o mais intenso e desesperador prazer, para depois me exigir coisas como essa, sei que se recusar serei castigado agora, com ele indo embora, e depois, com torturas e humilhações.

Resignado concordo balançando minha cabeça, sem delicadeza nenhuma ele arranca fora a mordaça.

– Diz... – Uma fortíssima estocada. – Agora! – E outra, me fazendo gemer alto.

– Harry ... –Não sei se ele me ouviu, por que falo em um fio de voz.

– De novo... – Meu corpo balança furiosamente com os baques que leva.

– Harry... Harry... Harry...

Toda vez que pronuncio seu nome sou atacado por estocadas fortes e vigorosas em minha próstata. Sexo tântrico. Não conheço outra explicação. Apesar de que não há carinho muito menos amor nesse ato. Ficamos assim por mais algum tempo, até ele parar novamente e me virar colocando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura.

Aproxima-se de mim encaixando seu rosto em meu pescoço, sinto a respiração arrepiando minha pele toda, ele sorri com isso, esfrega o nariz na minha nuca sentindo meu cheiro. Os movimentos começam lentamente, indo e vindo, fico pensando se Potter vai começar a me torturar novamente, mas ao passar alguns poucos minutos o ritmo acelera gradativamente chegando a se igualar com uma copula animal. Sinto que ele está no limite, sinto em minha pele, músculos e nervos, mais um 'benefício' de estar enfeitiçado por Harry Potter. O paraíso chegou em multicores, vivas e sublimes. Quando volto a meu corpo sinto que ele também gozou, o mais incrível, que pela primeira vez em semanas, ele falou meu nome no exato momento do orgasmo.

Potter continua onde está, ou seja, dentro de mim, até sua respiração normalizar, depois de alguns minutos ele se ajeita ao meu lado. Me surpreendo com seus braços me puxando para perto de seu corpo, nenhuma vez aconteceu uma coisa parecida com essa sempre era praticamente chutado de minha própria cama para dormir no sofá de meu laboratório. Como os lábios encostados em minha testa ele diz.

–Boa noite Severus!

–Boa noite... – Sussurro de volta alguns segundos depois. Ainda não acreditando no que está acontecendo.

Paro de tentar entender o que aconteceu hoje, por que preciso dormir, descansar, por que afinal amanhã começa o final de semana, ou seja, dois dias inteiros na cama servindo a ele. Potter odeia dividir o tempo que tenho com aulas, alunos, diretor e afins de minha profissão.

Meus pensamentos são sugados pelo sono e cansaço, e por fim adormeço muito bem seguro por braços possessivos, aconchegado no peito de meu algoz.

FIM ?

* * *

Essa é minha primeira Fic de Harry Potter, sendo assim sejam gentis comigo ^^

E comentem!

Vou dar uma de malvada agora u.u'

Só coloco a continuação se tiver mais que 5 comentários n.n

_**Kissus...**_


End file.
